


Vignettes

by Artemis_Egeria



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Ficlet Collection, No Timeline, Not in any particular order, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-03-02 10:53:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18809611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis_Egeria/pseuds/Artemis_Egeria
Summary: A collection of short fics that I posted on Tumblr.





	1. What Is That Sound?

**Author's Note:**

> AU where everyone lives and is happy. Not really related to anything; no Endgame spoilers. This is just crack. Contains mild innuendo.

The SHIELD agent who monitored incoming mail for the Avengers’ compound rang up to confirm that Wanda had ordered something. She said yes, and her package was brought up.

Carol raised an eyebrow when she saw the large plain box. “What did you get, Wanda?”

“Oh, nothing,” she replied airily as she carried it off to her and Vision’s room. Carol shook her head but thought nothing more of it.

The next morning Sam was coming back from his run and heard the tell-tale creak of bed springs. _Get it, Roboboy._ He was proud, but he had no desire to linger.

Nothing was out of the ordinary at their daily training, other than that Vision and Wanda both looked unusually giddy. Sam merely smiled to himself. They deserved to have a little fun.

Later that afternoon, Natasha was walking down the hall when she heard a feminine shriek followed by a much deeper chuckle. It took a lot to rattle the spy, but she jumped a bit. Her surprise faded to a smirk. As long as they were on time and ready for training, she didn’t care what else they got up to.

That evening everyone went to their rooms after dinner before they were due to have their weekly team bonding activity. When Wanda and Vision did not appear at the designated time, Steve decided to go find them. He knocked on their door. After a moment, Wanda opened it just a crack and poked her head out from behind the frame. Her face was bright red with exertion, and her eyes were bright. Steve cleared his throat, “Are you two coming to game night? You’re late.”

“Yeah, we’ll be down in just a minute.” She closed the door without another word.

When Steve returned to the lounge, he was frowning. Reading his face, Nat asked, “Did you catch them in the middle of something you’d rather not see?”

“No,” Steve replied immediately. “They weren’t-.” He paused as the others regarded him skeptically. “I mean-.” He was cut off when Wanda and Vision entered as if nothing had happened. Game night proceeded as usual.

The next day Vision and Wanda disappeared for long stretches again. Peter came into the kitchen, looking shaken. Sam put a friendly hand on his shoulder. “Did you walk past their room?”

“Yeah, Mr. Falcon. I didn’t need to hear that.”

“Don’t worry, kid. We’ve all been there.”

This continued for the next several days. Everyone learned to go out of their way to avoid walking past Wanda and Vision’s room. The final straw occurred when a loud creak from their room disturbed Rhodey while he was painting a model War Machine suit, causing him to spoil the paint job. His shout drew everyone in the vicinity to him as he marched down the hall toward their room. He knocked firmly and said, “That’s it. I’m coming in.” Rhodey paused for only a few seconds before opening the door.

Instead of finding his teammates hastily covering themselves, both were blessedly fully clothed. Wanda paused mid-jump on a trampoline while Vision was watching her avidly. “You guys have been playing on a trampoline all this time?” Sam asked, disappointed that he had been impressed for all the wrong reasons.

Wanda and Vision turned toward their teammates. “Why, yes,” Vision answered, as if it were the most natural thing in the world, “the endorphins produced by this activity are quite intoxicating.”

Carol grinned and waggled her eyebrows exaggeratedly. “We thought it was a different activity that was giving you endorphins.”

“Do not worry. We also make love regularly.” Some of them thought they saw a flash of mischief in his eyes before he resumed his usual impassive mask. No one could tell whether he was joking or not.

Discomfited, Rhodey said, “Okay, just keep it quieter.” He walked away muttering something that sounded suspiciously like “Never again.”

“Apologies. I will adjust the soundproofing in our room. Is that all?” They all shook their heads and quickly excused themselves. Peter closed their door as he left.

Once they were alone again, Vision smirked at Wanda as she stepped closer to him with an alluring strut and sway of her hips. “That was an excellent idea, Wanda. Our teammates will be far less likely to question any noises coming from our abode now.”

She played with the lapels of his shirt. “Good.”


	2. Keeping Tabs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wanda and Vision look out for a woman at a bar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: sexual harassment and one instance of cursing, slight mental manipulation

Vision noted Wanda’s nostrils flaring as they sat in a corner booth, hidden in the shadows at the back of the pub. He placed his hand over hers. “Is something wrong?”

She turned toward him, but her attention still seemed to be focused out toward the bar. Nodding her head in the direction she had been looking, she said, “That guy over there has been bothering that woman for at least ten minutes.” Vision turned around slightly to observe the bar. A slight young woman was hunched over her drink and practically sliding off her stool to get away from a man who was caging her in with one hand on the back of her seat and one on the bar in front of her.

Vision did not have much experience with anger, with a few notable exceptions, but he felt it on the woman’s behalf now. No one else in the establishment appeared willing to intervene. Wanda was biting her lip, and he could see a plan forming in her mind. It was unwise to get themselves involved in a public incident, given her fugitive status. However, no other option presented itself. With his enhanced senses, Vision was able to see that the woman was now shaking, seeming paralyzed with fear as the man laid a hand on her knee and leaned in even closer to whisper in her ear.

Vision squeezed Wanda’s hand briefly. “I will go up first and act as a distraction.”

He was grateful for his height. Though the disrespectful stranger was quite tall, Vision was still three inches taller. He could see that the woman had moved to push the man away from her, but he was only clasping the woman’s wrist against his chest. Fortunately, speaking with Ross gave Vision excellent practice at controlling his tone.

Vision tapped the man on the shoulder. “Excuse me, sir, may I trouble you for a whiskey recommendation. There are so many choices.”

The man barely looked at him, but he did at least release his hold on the woman. “Not right now.” Wanda was approaching them, but had not yet reached the bar.

Vision did not move away. “I apologize for bothering you, but I am on a date. I would very much like to impress her.” The woman inched farther away as the man’s attention was broken.

The man faced him more fully, anger clear on his face. “Fuck off.” By that point, Wanda had slipped in next to the man while his head was still turned away. A tiny wisp of scarlet energy flowed into the man’s head. Over the next few seconds, his expression shifted from a glare to a mask of terror. He turned away from the bar, staring at an empty space in front of him. “Mum, what are you doing here?” He was silent for a moment, his face growing paler. “I didn’t. I swear.” There was more silence as the man rushed outside after the invisible shape.

With a satisfied smirk, Wanda watched the man’s exit before she turned to the woman, who was breathing hard. Wanda’s face immediately became soft and sympathetic. “Are you okay? Is there someone we can call to give you a ride?”

“I’m okay. Thanks. I didn’t know how I was going to get rid of him.”

“Don’t worry about it. As long as you don’t need anything.”

“No, I’m good. I just don’t much feel like being out any more. I’ll go home. I live right around the corner.”

“We’ll walk with you if you don’t mind.” The woman looked between the two of them, a spark of confusion and frustration in her eyes. She looked as if she was about to ask something when Wanda continued, “I’m Anna and this is my boyfriend Victor, by the way.”

“I’m Maddie, and I’d like that.”

Vision placed a few large bills on the counter, enough to cover his and Wanda’s meal and Maddie’s and the stranger’s drinks. The business should not suffer just because the man left without paying his tab. When she saw him pay, Maddie started to reach for her wallet. “Oh, you don’t have to do that.”

Vision held out his hand in a warding gesture, smiling in what he hoped was a reassuring way. “Think nothing of it. It is my pleasure.”

She flushed but nodded. “Thank you.”

“You are welcome.”

“Let’s get out of here.” Wanda and Vision followed her out, hand in hand. After only a few minutes long walk, they reached Maddie’s building. She took out her keys and turned to them under the full light of a streetlamp. The light of recognition was in her eyes, and Vision felt Wanda tense beside him. “You’re the-.” She paused, apparently aware of Wanda’s terror. “Nevermind. I thought I knew you from somewhere, but I’ve never seen you before in my life. I have no idea who you are.”

Wanda let out a breath. “Thank you.”

Maddie grinned at them. “No, thank you both. It was the least I could do.” She gave them a little wave before disappearing inside.

Vision wrapped his arm around Wanda, securing her to his side. “Shall we go back to the hotel?” She nodded and tucked her head under his chin. Vision felt a sense of warmth engulf him at the action. They strolled toward their accommodations, simply enjoying each other’s presence.


	3. I Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wanda is disturbed after she accidentally uses her powers on Vision. Post-canon, written before Endgame.

Vision is reading in the lounge of the Avengers compound. He decides to take advantage of the quiet. It has been only weeks since they all returned from Wakanda after defeating Thanos. There has seldom been a moment of peace since the victory, leaving Vision desperately looking for any available solitude.

After a pleasant couple of hours, he feels a slight tug on his wrist. He glances to the side where his hand that is not holding the book is lying on the armrest. A red tendril of Wanda’s powers is wrapped around him, Wanda following close behind. She half steps into the common area, crooking a finger to beckon him closer, as he stands and sets his book down. “Vizh, come here. I want-.” She cuts herself off with a horrified, despairing “Oh, no,” fleeing down the hall the way she had come.

At first, Vision is uncertain if he should follow her. He does not think he has been this confused since he first emerged from the Cradle. Finally deciding to float toward their bedroom, he knocks on the door. “Wanda, may I come in?” She does not answer, but he feels a small spark of acquiescence along their mental link.

Wanda is curled up face down on their bed, clutching her knees to her chest. Tears are pouring down her face. He sits beside her and gently brushes those tears away. He whispers, “What’s wrong?” She only shakes her head and squeezes her eyes shut. So, Vision lets his hand drift down and bring one of her hands to his lips. He presses kisses to her knuckles and her fingertips and her palm before stretching out alongside her. He twines their fingers together and rests their hands in the space between them.

After a long stretch of silence, Wanda finally opens her eyes to look at Vision. Moving closer to him, she places her free hand on his cheek. “I’m sorry.” Her voice is barely a croak.

“Whatever for?” Vision asks just as softly. He cannot fathom what Wanda thinks she did that merits an apology.

“For…for using my powers on you. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to. I wasn’t thinking.” Ah, it all makes sense now. He vividly remembers the conversation they had while in bed in one of the guest chambers in T’Challa’s palace. She had held both of his hands and stared deeply into his eyes as she promised never, ever to use her powers against him physically again. He had tried to assure her that that vow was not necessary, but she would not hear it.

Seeing the grief still raw and untamed in her face, Vision releases Wanda’s hand and raises both of his to cradle her face. “Peace. You did not hurt me or harm me in any way. I barely felt it.”

She shakes her head again in denial, clearly unconvinced. “I still broke my promise.” Her tears have slowed, but he can still see the sheen of dampness on her cheeks.

“I understand why you made that promise, and I respect your choice.” Vision rests his forehead against Wanda’s, willing her to understand that he could never fear her. “But it was for you. I have no qualms about you using your powers on me. I trust you.”

She finally begins to relax. “Okay, but I’m still doing everything I can not to.”

“Fair enough.” Vision does not want to press. Perhaps after more time has passed, he will work harder to convince Wanda that she need not be so concerned about it.

Right now all that matters is that they are together again. Wrapping their arms around each other until there is not an inch of space between them, they ease into silence. In this moment, their embrace provides more affirmation than words ever could.


	4. The Final Battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What I wanted from the final Endgame battle sequence. Written pre-Endgame.

Everyone fell back behind a de facto barricade of rubble. All were nursing injuries severe and minor. Some were trying to hold wounds together; others were simply shaking and breathing hard. They all knew that the Outriders could pour over the barrier to overwhelm them at any moment.

Becoming incorporeal, Vision risked a glance over the edge of their hiding place. Oddly enough, the Outriders seemed to be pulling back closer to Thanos instead of pressing their advantage. He had no doubt that this was only a temporary reprieve before the final attack. Thanos’s idea of mercy.

Vision sank back down to join the others. Carol glanced at him sharply. She was one of the few to escape almost unscathed so far. She was simply leaning against the remnants of a wall, trying to come up with their next move. “Anything?”

“The Outriders are pulling back. I presume Thanos is readying them for a final assault.”

Just as Carol was about to reply, a voice from behind them said, “You presume correctly, Vision.”

They all turned and rose to meet this new development. Only to see all their fallen comrades standing behind a tall man in red and blue robes. Vision barely processed this because Wanda was standing right next to him and was already starting to run forward. Vision met her halfway, and they were embracing, heedless of all the watchers around them and the threat of imminent doom.

Vision almost couldn’t believe that she was in his arms again, though all his sensors were giving him the same information. The smell of her hair, the feel of her hands clasping his back, the sound of her breathing breaking into sobs. His eyes had closed automatically to absorb all the other sensations of holding her after so long, but he opened them and pulled back just far enough to look into her eyes. They were wet and red-rimmed, but _so alive_. “Vision! Stephen said you would be fine, but I didn’t believe him.”

“I am well, but I have missed you so much.” He felt tears in his own eyes. They mingled with Wanda’s when their lips met. He did not know who moved first, but he now knew that she still tasted the same as well. They broke apart after only a few desperate moments. Vision leaned his forehead against hers. “I love you.”

Despite everything, she grinned up at him. “You beat me again. I love you. I love you, Vizh. There, now we’re even.”

“Wanda, you don’t have-.” She cut him off with another kiss.

“I love you. Never doubt that.” He drew her even closer, unable to express in words what he was feeling. Their third kiss threatened to carry them both away until someone cleared their throat loudly. Vision noted that many others were being pulled away from similar tearful reunions.

“I am sorry to break this up, but we won’t have the element of surprise on our side for long. I can’t keep Thanos blind to our presence.” Everyone pulled themselves apart and turned to the man. Vision kept an arm around Wanda, and he relished the weight of hers resting across his back. “I need you all to act like nothing has happened. All hope is gone; you have nothing left. You need to approach Thanos as if you’re trying to surrender. He won’t believe you, but his pride will keep him talking long enough for everyone to get into position. Those that turned to dust will outflank him and subdue the Outriders. When he says the word ‘forever,’ we will move forward and work together to get the gauntlet and bind Thanos. You all have one more minute.”

Wanda immediately pulled Vision into a deep, hungry kiss. He sank willingly into her embrace again, unsure how he would ever leave her. She finally pulled back and looked him in the eye. “We’ll be fine, Vizh. We’re gonna get through this.” She did not give him a chance to respond before burying her face in his neck, breathing him in. He gave an involuntary shudder as he rested his cheek on the top of Wanda’s head, his arms tightening around her.

She separated from him reluctantly just as Strange said, “You all know the plan. Wanda, come with me.” Wanda gave him one last look as she and the other returned climbed out of the bunker and split off in a number of different directions.

The remaining Avengers took only a moment to collect themselves and paste on convincing expressions of despair. They all moved forward, huddled together, careful to keep their movements small and cowed. Thanos stepped forward. His face was impassive, but a smarmy smugness shone in his eyes, overpowering any benevolence that he imagined belonged to him.

It was not long before the battle was over and Thanos lay dead at Nebula’s feet. The gauntlet was contained, and those still standing were beginning to triage the wounded. To everyone’s great joy, no one had died during the battle.

Once the worst of the fires, literal and figurative, were put out and the wounded were resting comfortably, Vision drifted toward Wanda, who had been helping to manage their pain. She turned to him gratefully and practically fell into his arms. Sounds of celebrating could be heard around them, but they ignored it all. They merely collapsed against a bit of conjured wall and held each other long into the night.


	5. Just a Bad Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wanda brings Vision back, but everything is wrong. Written pre-Endgame.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ficlet was inspired by a rumored plot for the upcoming Disney+ Scarlet Vision show. The rumor said that Wanda would work to bring Vision back, but he turned out cold and emotionless. In an attempt to bring back the Vision she remembered, she ends up getting him possessed by an evil entity. This plot is probably not too accurate or valid, but I was so horrified when I read it that I had to write this for some catharsis.

Wanda observed the world from inside her own head as if she were a passenger in her own mind. She saw herself fight. She heard herself speak. She felt herself touch. The world sped on around her, even as she interacted with it.

And the world was terrible.

The Avengers and their allies won, but the sacrifices required to reach the victory were shattering. Loved ones were lost, and people were broken. Vision returned, with the help of Bruce, Helen, Tony, and Princess Shuri. But he was changed, lifeless, emotionless.

Where once were gentle smiles and genuine concern for the people around were now a face with no expression at all and cold facts that spoke of pure practicality. When Vision urged Wanda to eat, there was no light touch to his words that spoke of worry over her well-being. Instead, he only scolded, noting that her role as an Avenger made it necessary that she hold herself to a high standard of functionality.

He agreed to try to live a normal life with her in the suburbs, solely to prove that a relationship between them would be impossible. But their time alone only brought Wanda more pain. Every moment together was a stark reminder that this was no longer the Vision she fell in love with. She found herself fleeing back to the compound more and more often until she called a halt to the experiment. Vision only reacted to her decision with a slight nod, but she almost could have sworn that she felt satisfaction coming from him.

One night she could take it no longer. The others had despaired of doing anything to bring the old Vision back. She had even consulted Strange during their lessons, but he saw no way that the mystic arts could help Vision. But she refused to believe that. So she used every trick that Strange had taught her to break into the Sanctum Sanctorum.

She read through the most likely books and finally found a likely spell. She followed the instructions exactly, performing every piece of the ritual perfectly. After that, Vision was different. There was life in him again, but something was still wrong.

Vision would try to act like he had before, but Wanda saw the intense effort and concentration required to do so. And he would barely look at her, especially when they were alone. Her continued grief clouded her thinking. It, therefore, took her far longer than it should have to realize that Vision was deliberately creating as much collateral damage as possible during missions.

The final straw was when she caught him at one of the compound computers, watching video of a recent disaster and laughing. Wanda grasped the arms of his chair with her powers and spun him around. His mouth fell open in surprise. She forced Vision’s head still, finally looking him in the eye. It was then that she knew that whatever presence was flickering in Vision’s mind had nothing to do with the sweet, gentle, wondering soul that she had been trying to recapture.

Suddenly, the being broke through her powers and launched itself at her throat, choking the life out of her. So, when she felt a hand on her shoulder, she lashed out with the full force of her powers.

Her surroundings shifted. She found herself in a dark room, lying in a bed under the covers. Vision was rising from the side of the room where he had crashed into the wall from the brunt of her attack. He approached the bed carefully, turning on the bedside lamp. His eyes were shining down on her with a mixture of confusion, concern, and love, not blankness or hatred. It felt like it had been a year or more since she’d seen it. “Wanda, I presume you had a nightmare.”

“Yeah,” she replied shakily. She reached for his hand, and he climbed back into the bed with her. “I’m so sorry I attacked you.” Wanda cradled his face in her hands and was relieved when he didn’t flinch from her.

Vision covered her hands with his. “It is alright. You were not aware of what you were doing, and I am unhurt.”

His words only recalled the last moments before she killed him, and she could not contain a sob as she collapsed against his chest. Vision embraced her, rocking her slowly back and forth and murmuring sweet reassurances in her ear. When Wanda had calmed herself a little and her mind was no longer filled with the horrible images from her dream, she pulled back enough to look him in the eye. “Did we really defeat Thanos?”

“Yes, we did, over a year ago.” Vision placed his hands on her head, gently probing with his fingertips. “Wanda, did you injure yourself during the mission yesterday?” Wanda felt nothing besides the waves of love and concern pouring off him, and she reveled in the purity of his emotions.

“No, no, I’m fine,” she hastened to reassure Vision. “It was just the dream. It felt so real. Everything went wrong.” She shuddered. He wrapped his arms around her in response.

“Would you like to talk about it?”

“No.” Memories filtered through her lessening panic. Memories of what really happened after Thanos’s defeat. She saw her happy reunion with Vision after the final battle, Tony’s wedding where everyone cried and celebrated, her first successful mission back as an official Avenger, spending time with Vision out in the open, and many more happy events.

Now that Wanda was able to orient herself in the present, she could fully relax into Vision’s comforting embrace.


	6. Five Times Vision Saved Wanda and One Time She Saved Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vision and Wanda save each other in ways big and small.

A/N: Inspired by Tumblr user mximoffromanoff’s [prompt](https://mximoffromanoff.tumblr.com/post/186360562368/someone-please-write-an-au-where-wanda-is-a) for someone to write a fic where Wanda was a civilian that Vision saved during the Battle of Sokovia and [fic](https://mximoffromanoff.tumblr.com/post/186706704103/fic-not-what-you-intended) based on that prompt. Also, numerous other liberties taken with canon, and everyone survives Endgame. This grew way longer than I initially intended.

Warnings: some language and innuendo, dehumanizing language used against Vision (which is roundly criticized)

 

 

I.

Vision rose higher so that he could scan the skies for any struggling civilians. Most of them were already safely loaded on the SHIELD lifeboats, but he saw one young woman aimlessly wandering through the streets, seemingly heedless of the commotion around her, moving away from the crowds running toward the boats.  

Vision flew to her. “Please, come with me, miss.” The woman’s eyes remained blank and unseeing, but she did not protest as he pulled her along. When they reached the lifeboat, Vision left her with a SHIELD agent and flew away to confront the remaining Ultron bot.

When he had dispatched it, Vision returned to the boat where the Avengers were gathered. They still did not fully trust him. He could tell immediately from their eyes, despite fighting alongside them and lifting Thor’s hammer, which had initially impressed them. No one made any move to speak to him, so he monitored the passengers on the ship.

The young woman he had rescued was at the end of one row of seats, still not paying any attention to her surroundings. Vision drifted over to her. “Miss, may I offer you assistance?”

She did not even look up at him as she replied, “Not unless you can raise the dead.”

Vision frowned at her. He did not believe that was possible, even for a being such as himself. His understanding of physics and biology did not allow for such a concept. “No, I apologize. I cannot.”

The woman moved her eyes so that she was looking upward, and then her gaze shifted to the right. A quick search revealed that the expression was typically called an eye roll, an expression meant to show disbelief, skepticism, or displeasure. “That was sarcasm.” Merriam-Webster (ˈsär-ˌka-zəm): 1 **:** a sharp and often satirical or ironic utterance designed to cut or give pain.

“Oh. Apologies.” The woman’s response gave him a new feeling: uncertainty. He had been a bit confused when he had first come into the world, but he had quickly corrected himself. Since that moment, he had proceeded with the single-minded purpose of destroying Ultron and preserving the sentient life on this planet. But now that the task was accomplished, he was unmoored. “I’m very new to this world.”

She maintained the same expression. “You don’t look that new.”

“Appearances can be deceiving. I was only born yesterday.”

The woman gaped at him in disbelief for a moment before her expression collapsed into a frown. “The same day my brother died.” Tears began to fall steadily from her eyes. “He didn’t tell me he was sick. He was just there, and then he wasn’t.”

Inexperienced though he was, Vision sensed that there were no words to give comfort in this situation. He nonetheless searched the internet for possible responses. The search took only seconds. The results revealed prayers for the dead from numerous religions and more secular notes of regret and well wishes for the family members dealing with their grief. But a common thread throughout these responses was that only time lessened such wounds.

The young woman had not pushed him away, so he took another suggestion and tentatively laid his hand over hers. She said nothing, but she did not protest. He remained there until he was called away for a conference with Director Fury, Deputy Director Hill, and the Avengers.

When they were finished, it was almost time to land. Since he had accepted Director Fury’s offer to join the Avengers on a provisional basis, he helped them organize the refugees into neat lines and direct them to the shelters that SHIELD had scrambled to set up ahead of their arrival. The young woman was the last person off the ship. She glanced up at him with an emotion he judged to be shame in her face. “I’m sorry about earlier.”

“It is perfectly alright, miss. I understand that grief often makes humans lash out on those around them. I am sorry again for your loss.”

“Thank you.” She shook her head, but did not back down. “Still, you didn’t deserve that. And I never thanked you for saving me. So thank you.”

Vision wanted to say more or ask for her name, but Tony called to him. Vision indicated that he would be with him momentarily. When he turned around, the young woman was gone.

II.

The earth shook outside the Sanctum where Vision, Tony, Bruce, and the two sorcerers stood and the air started to vibrate. They all rushed into the streets where people were panicking. One of the spaceships hovered over the city, sending debris in all directions.

Some rubble crashed down, hitting a civilian’s car and blocking the front door. Vision flew to the rocks and lifted them away from the vehicle. As he pried the driver side door open, he was shocked to find the same woman that he had rescued three years earlier. He had sometimes wondered what had happened to her, but he did not want to presume to use his resources to find her.

The woman’s mouth fell open as she gazed at him. “You again! I’ve seen you on the news, Vision.”

“Yes, that is my name.” A small corner of his mind noted that she had omitted the “the” in his moniker, which was unusual coming from anyone but the Avengers. “Are you alright?” He reached into the car to help her out. She unfastened her seatbelt, which had probably saved her life, as well as numerous injuries. Her car appeared to have protected her well; she was only shaken and possibly a bit bruised. She accepted his hands with a weak smile.

“I’ve been better, but I’ve been worse.” He led her to the sidewalk, dodging around the panicking crowds to help her lean against a building. “I’m okay. Don’t you have some fighting to do?”

Vision looked up to the alien invaders approaching his friends. “Yes, thank you for the much-needed reminder,” he replied drily. “Please get inside as soon as possible.”

“I will. Good luck.” He had no time to reply as he refocused his entire being on fighting the invaders. He returned to the others just as Tony was challenging the aliens to leave. The aliens tired of the banter and started sending cars hurtling toward them. A blast from Vision’s Mind Stone destroyed the larger of the two aliens. The two sorcerers and Tony were then able to focus their full attention on the smaller alien, dispatching him quickly.

Tony clapped his hands together, saying, “Piece of cake. Not bad for a day’s work.”

Stephen silenced him with a look. “That will not be the end of them. We have to get the situation under control here and then find the others as soon as possible.” They immediately started triaging injured civilians and directing emergency personnel. The other Avengers soon moved on to other tasks, but they thought it best that Vision stay behind to keep the Mind Stone farther from the front lines.

Vision was in the middle of helping to clear some debris to make room for ambulances to travel through when the woman he had rescued ran up to him. “I have EMT training. I can help.” He directed her to a tent where those who were not serious enough to be transported to a hospital, but too serious to be released to go home.

Once the road was clear, Vision participated in search and rescue efforts. He carried people to the tent and surrounding areas. Both he and the young woman worked into the early hours of the morning. Eventually, she ended up slumped against a wall, and Vision draped a spare blanket over her.

A call from Tony came through shortly thereafter, alerting Vision that he was needed in Wakanda because Princess Shuri thought she could remove the Stone. The news threw almost all other thoughts out of his head, only a potent mixture of hope and dread remaining. He gave the woman, whose name he still did not know, a brief glance, but duty called him away as always.

III.

The widespread aftermath of the second Snap that returned half the world’s population absorbed all the Avengers’ energies, much as it did the rest of the world. Those who had disappeared tried to return to their homes only to find them occupied by new families. Others lost all their loved ones in the Snap or returned only to find they had died during their absence. Others regained them only after they had formed new families. People throughout the world were desperate and confused.

Vision took his shift outside one of the help centers where all the Avengers took turns to maintain order, act as a symbol of stability, and offer advice. When Natasha relieved him, instead of flying directly to the compound, he decided to take a short walk around the city.

“Let go of that!” Vision started flying in the direction of the shout. In a dark alley, three men were tossing a sleeping bag back and forth over the head of a young woman. They dodged out of the way of each of her blows. She finally landed a kick on one of them, only succeeding in enraging him. The man barreled toward her, but she dodged out of the way, and he fell to the ground.

This only enraged his friends. They bore down on the woman, who moved into a defensive stance. Vision felt that she could handle herself, but decided it was time to intervene before events grew too ugly. Vision moved out of the shadows and made his presence known, staring hard at the bullies. The attackers recognized him and fled immediately, pulling their struggling friend with them.

The woman’s belongings had spilled across the ground. Vision bent to help her retrieve them after her tormentors ran away. She looked up suspiciously until she saw his face. He in turn recognized the Sokovian woman he had aided twice before.

“You saved me again.” She blew a piece of hair out of her face, tucking a small packet of pictures into her jacket pocket. She and Vision finished gathering up a small amount of clothes, toiletries, and knickknacks. Vision offered to tie the bundle up in the most secure and efficient way. “Thanks. You’re a good bodyguard; you scared those guys away easily.”

“I believe you were doing quite well on your own.”

She shrugged. “I still feel like I ought to buy you dinner. I owe you.”

Vision wished to deny the assertion, but he was more focused on the hopeful look in her eyes. He did want to know her better. “Well, I do not eat, but if you would prefer not to eat alone, I would be happy to accompany you.”

“Great.” She smiled. “There’s a good diner down the street. They’ve been doing specials since everybody returned.” He followed her. She greeted the proprietor warmly and sat in a booth with an air of familiarity.

The man came over a minute later. “The usual, Wanda?” Vision felt a sense of exultation at finally having this question answered. He tried to study the woman in the booth across from him surreptitiously in light of this new information. He thought the name suited her.

“Yeah, Virgil.”

“And who’s your- You’re The Vision!”

“Yes, I am,” Vision replied tightly. He waited for the invasive or inane questions about his abilities and origins. Or the claim that he should not be in an establishment meant for humans.

“What can I get you? It’s on the house.” Vision had not anticipated such a friendly, straightforward response, but this was a pleasant surprise.

“Just a glass of water, please.” The man looked vaguely disappointed but nodded right away.

Vision said, “You have a lovely name, Wanda.”

“Thanks. I forgot we haven’t introduced ourselves.”

“Yes, the opportunity has not presented itself during our previous encounters.” Wanda’s meal arrived at that point, and she ate with relish. While she was taking a break to take a sip of water, Vision asked, “What have you been doing all this time?”

“Well, after Sokovia I completed my GED, and then I earned a college scholarship that SHIELD and some other groups were giving out to eligible refugees. I was planning to become a therapist. I’d like to work with children. Then, I got Snapped. Since then I’ve just been trying to get back on my feet. I was able to get back in an accelerated program because there’s so much demand right now. And I’m near the top of the list for a new apartment. What about you? Where’d you go after the aliens came to New York?”

“I was called away to a battle with other alien forces. I too was affected when Thanos came to earth. He took the stone that used to power me. Two years after the first Snap Bruce, Tony, and Helen were able to revive me using my consciousness that Princess Shuri saved onto Wakanda’s computers.”

“I’m glad she was able to save you.”

“As am I.”

Wanda began to eat much more slowly. Then, she ordered a piece of pie and a cup of tea. Vision knew that he ought to at least alert the others that he would be late, but he had no wish to. Their conversation lingered through a second and third cup of tea. Vision found himself laughing more than he could ever remember in the span of a few short hours. Virgil finally indicated that it was closing time. Vision thanked him for his hospitality, and he said that any Avenger was welcome there any time since they had saved his niece during the first Battle of New York.

“May I walk with you to your destination?”

“Sure. The hostel I’ve been staying in at night is just around the corner.”

When they reached the entrance, Vision quickly calculated that this was perhaps his last best chance to connect with Wanda with greater certainty. They paused in the doorway and smiled at each other. “Perhaps the next time we meet we can do so by prior arrangement instead of under exigent circumstances?”

“Is that your way of asking me on a date, Vision?”

He felt a moment of panic, but she did not seem averse to the idea. “If you would like to think of my proposal that way.”

Wanda grinned up at him. “I would.”

IV.

After two months of dating, spending most of their evenings in the compound surrounded by his teammates or communicating electronically, Vision invited Wanda on a picnic. Wanda accepted with alacrity and offered a park near her new apartment as the location. Upon hearing his plans, Natasha joked that one of them should go with them as a chaperone. The other Avengers picked up on that thread and spent the rest of the day teasing Vision about his date as he was still technically a minor. Vision simply ignored them all, focusing on cooking what he intended to bring that night.

That did not stop Vision from growing increasingly nervous throughout the day. He was well aware that there was a societal expectation of greater intimacy by this point in a romantic relationship, but he trusted his own mind and Wanda enough that they could come to their own decision on the matter. Nevertheless, when he flew to Wanda’s new apartment to pick her up, he was struggling to maintain his usual composure. Especially when he saw Wanda’s shirt, which bared far more of her décolletage than most of her tops, and dark jeans that hugged her legs like a second skin.

They strolled along the city streets on the way to their destination. Wanda eagerly stared at the window displays of the nearby shops and drew Vision’s attention to certain features. Vision admired the aesthetics of a particular display with her.

Once they reached the park, Vision headed toward the shadow of a large tree at the edge of the park. He started to lay out the blanket, but he paused when he noticed Wanda regarding him with a raised brow. “Ashamed to be seen with me?”

“No, of course not!” Vision hurried to reassure her, but she put a placating hand on his arm.

“Just teasing, Vizh.”

“Oh.” He still struggled with her humor sometimes, though it was quite similar to that of all his teammates and friends.

“This is nice and private.” She took the blanket from him and finished laying it out, settling cross-legged on the ground and patting the space beside her. Putting a hand on his knee, Wanda continued, “I know you’re just being discreet. But I knew what I was getting into when I started dating an Avenger. I’ll have to deal with the paparazzi eventually.”

“You anticipate being together long enough for that to become an issue?”

“Sure. Why not?”

Vision could think of numerous reasons why not, but Wanda, apparently sensing his mood, put a finger to his lips and said, “Show me what you brought!” He happily allowed her to change the subject, bringing out the dishes that he had painstakingly prepared for her. Wanda ate with a flattering level of enjoyment, and he tasted bits of each food as well.

They spent their meal observing the passersby together. Comments flowed between them. There were several other couples in view that they watched. Then, there were the young children playing. Some people pulled dogs of various sizes on leashes, trying to keep them away from the squirrels. Vision and Wanda laughed at their antics. As people started to leave the park, they decided it was time to leave as well.

On their way back to Wanda’s apartment, she slipped her hand into his. Vision squeezed it lightly. She glanced up at him and away. He almost fancied that she looked shy. Odd. She remained unusually quiet during their stroll until she said, “Would you like to come in for a while when we get back to my apartment?”

Vision did not answer immediately. He wanted to join her, no matter they happened to do, but doubts about the possibilities slowed down his decision-making processes. He returned to the present when Wanda was looking up at him questioningly, clearly wondering why it was taking so long for him to answer a simple inquiry. There was truly only one reply to give; the desire to spend more time with Wanda outweighed his slight uncertainty. “I would.” Her glorious smile vindicated his choice.

They had reached the front door of Wanda’s building when a family with two identical dark-haired children, a boy and a girl, exited. Vision held the door for them while Wanda froze beside him, staring at the children with an acute mixture of longing, envy, and wistfulness. She finally moved inside. They began to climb the stairs to her room until Wanda stumbled.

Vision noted that tears were pouring down her cheeks. She tried to speak, but no words emerged from her mouth. He supported her with an arm around her waist and tried to lead her upward. After a few steps, Vision realized that was insufficient, so he picked Wanda up, floating into her room.

He laid her on her bed and knelt beside her. “Wanda.” No response. “Wanda,” he said more insistently. She turned eyes that were glossy with the tears she had shed toward him. “Is there anything I can do for you?” She shook her head.

He remained by her side for several more minutes. Finally, she choked out through hiccups, “I’m sorry.” Wanda paused to take a breath, squeezing her eyes tightly shut. “You can go.”

“It’s alright, Wanda.”

“I’ll call you tomorrow.” She then turned around and curled in on herself, clutching her knees to her chest. Despite her clear dismissal, Vision did not wish to leave her in such obvious distress, so he left her room, but not the apartment.

He did not want to disturb her rest, so he simply sat on her small sofa and considered the concept of loss. Vision knew that the death of her brother still weighed on Wanda. They had been so close since birth, that she struggled sometimes. Since they had started dating and communicating more frequently, Wanda had told him many stories of Pietro’s daring and cheekiness. Vision always enjoyed the way her eyes lit up during these stories, but he still lacked part of the essential experience of grief. He had not truly lost anyone in the eight years that he had been alive, six of which he had been conscious, since he had first tried to comfort Wanda. All the poems and hymns and psychological studies on grief could only show him so much.

When he realized that several hours had passed during his contemplation, he peeked his head in her doorway to check on Wanda. She was awake, her eyes red but clearer, staring straight ahead. He knocked lightly on the door frame. She turned to him with surprise. “You’re still here.”

“Yes, I did not want to leave you alone while you were so upset. May I get you anything now?”

“A cup of tea? But you don’t have to.” Vision prepared it for her and returned with a tray. “Thanks,” she whispered, giving him an unnervingly grateful look for such a small gesture. When she finished, Wanda gestured for him to sit beside her. He gingerly sat next to her, unsure how much space he should leave between them. His concerns were assuaged when she curled up against him and drew his arm around her. “Stay with me?” Her eyes were wide and imploring.

“I would be happy to.”

Morning came far more quickly than he anticipated with Wanda finally sleeping peacefully while partially resting on top of him. Vision had done nothing more than listen to her breathing, but the novelty of resting next to another was entertainment enough.

When she rose to begin her day, Wanda was looking far calmer and more refreshed than she had just a few hours earlier. She gave him a quick hug before bounding into the bathroom, saying that she would be right back.

Vision took the liberty of exploring her kitchen. He knew that Wanda typically had to be at her externship at eight, and she did not have an abundance of time. He felt that breakfast was crucial to function properly throughout the day, so he made her a quick omelet using some odds and ends she had in her refrigerator.

Wanda’s face was a study in surprise when she emerged from her room to find the place setting he had prepared. “Saving my life and cooking for me multiple times? My hero.” Though her words were said in a teasing fashion, he ducked his head at the genuine appreciation in her eyes.

“Think nothing of it.”

“I absolutely will.” She tucked into the omelet. Soon, she had practically inhaled it all. “Are you doing anything on Saturday?”

“No, barring emergencies.”

“Then, let me plan a whole day for you.” He opened his mouth, but Wanda tugged on his hand. “Before you say anything else, I want to.”

“I would love to spend Saturday with you.” He wished her a good day at work and flew off to the compound, dreaming of the weekend.

V.

Vision let his hands drift along Wanda’s back. Even after six months of waking up with her in his arms at least three or four times a week, he was still astonished by the way the early morning light played across her skin, casting a golden glow around her.

Eventually, her eyes fluttered open. She smiled up at him, and he tangled his fingers in her hair to draw her mouth to his. They kissed leisurely for several minutes. When she finally broke away, she nestled back into his chest. Vision’s fingers stroked along her shoulders, up her neck, and across her cheeks.

As she lifted her head, Wanda exclaimed, “Oh, shit!” Vision was alarmed that he had done something wrong, but she quickly continued, “I forgot to tell you that I had to get up early this morning. I have to be at the office in thirty minutes.” The traffic would never allow her to travel from the compound to the city in time. She groaned when she saw how her dress from the previous night was crumpled in a corner of the room. It was a good thing that she had started to keep some of her work clothes at the compound.

Wanda pushed herself upright, swinging her legs over the edge of the bed. Vision rubbed her back to ease her. “I can fly you there if you’d like.”

She turned back over his shoulder to give him a blinding smile. “Would you? I’d be forever grateful.”

“No gratitude necessary.” With a quick peck on his cheek, Wanda leapt from the bed and rushed to the bathroom to perform her morning ablutions and throw on some clothes. Within minutes, they were in the air. Vision enjoyed the opportunity to hold her for a little longer and watch the exhilaration of flight transform her features.

He landed in front of her building with only a couple of minutes to spare and was about to leave before he drew too much attention to them when Wanda pulled him into a deep goodbye kiss. Vision could never resist her embrace, happily returning her sentiments with all the passion he carried for her. “Thanks, Vizh. I’ll see you tomorrow night. I can’t wait to try that new recipe with you.”

He watched her walk inside before rising into the air. Vision was so lost in memories of their previous evening and thoughts of what they would do the next night that he did not notice the flashes go off from across the street.

+

I.

Vision stood among the crowd that was gathered outside the compound, wearing the disguise of a typical human. The others would certainly chide him for subjecting himself to the folly of these people’s baseless prejudice. Where trite signs proclaimed, “Adam and Eve Not Robot and Eve” and “Circuits Belong in a Circus.”

He listened to their angry shouts despite himself. Though he wanted to see what the protest was about, he could not bring himself to actually participate in order to blend in with the crowd better. He merely stood at the fringes. An unconscious shiver went through him when someone pulled on his arm. He looked down only to find Wanda staring up at him, clear anger written on her features.

Vision felt the urge to apologize until her face softened when she slid her hands down to grip one of his. “Why are you doing this to yourself, Vizh?”

“How did you know who I was?” He had not anticipated her coming today, nonetheless finding him at the protest. He had sent her a message saying that he understood if she wanted to take some time to consider their relationship status, given the new media attention.

“Well, there aren’t too many people who are as tall as you, and I could feel the despair radiating off of you.”

“Ah.” He ducked his head away from her to avoid her gaze. He could not think of what else to say. He knew that his presence here was illogical, but the urge to see the protest up close was powerful.

Wanda lifted his hand to her lips. “These people don’t deserve a moment of your time.”

“They are entitled to their opinions.”

“Maybe, but they don’t have to come to your home and spew their bullshit.”

“Technically, they are on public property.”

Wanda gave him a look. He was about to explain himself further when a particularly loud shout about how Wanda was just a poor disturbed girl being taken advantage of by the offspring of an evil robot, said in far less polite terms, reignited her angry scowl. “That’s enough.”

She walked up to the nearest man with a loudspeaker and grabbed it unceremoniously from his hands. “Listen up, мудаки́. Vision is a better _person_ than you all will ever be. He’s kind and selfless and forgiving. He’s a hero who has saved countless lives without any expectation of a word of thanks. He’s brave and persistent and strategic. Not to mention amazing in bed.”

Vision felt himself heat up at her words. “And for your information, I am a grown woman and I know my own mind. I’m lucky to have Vision as my boyfriend. We were lucky to find each other again and again.” She shoved the loudspeaker back into the man’s hands with more force than necessary. “Come on, Vizh. Let’s get out of here.”

He nodded, lifting her in his arms. The crowd seemed quite perplexed that the object of their scorn was in their midst the entire time, but Vision was too engrossed by the woman he was carrying to pay them any more mind.

When they arrived in his room, Wanda immediately took out his favorite jazz record and set it to play softly. She climbed into his lap, wrapping her arms around him. “Do you want to talk about it?”

“Not particularly.”

“Okay. If you change your mind…”

“Thank you.” Vision lay back on the bed, taking Wanda with him. They curled up together happily. Outside there was hatred and pain, but here in their own little world there was only love and hope.

 

 A/N2: The Russian insult Wanda uses against the protestors is found [here](https://en.wiktionary.org/wiki/%D0%BC%D1%83%D0%B4%D0%B0%D0%BA#Russian) if you’re curious. Apologies if it’s used incorrectly.


	7. Dating Site AU

A/N: Inspired by [this list of AU prompts](https://susie1x1.tumblr.com/post/100910897198/aus-to-consider) for the: “I signed up for a dating website to get my mom off my back” au.

Human/No powers AU

 

 

Wanda was going to kill Pietro.

She had set up an account on a dating site a year or so ago in a moment of desperation after her last bad breakup. She had checked on it for a few months before giving up. She’d focused on her friends and career since then and been perfectly happy without a relationship, but she was growing lonely again. Wanda decided to log in, for laughs if nothing else, when she saw what had happened to her profile page.

There was only one person who could have guessed her password and would have dared to mess with it. Her carefully selected picture that she had worked with Nat for hours to craft was now an image from her most awkward stage during her first year of college, when she wore braces, had been using the harshest black box dye she could find, and was flipping off the picture taker. Her interests were listed as long walks on the beach, watching _Fight Club_ , listening to Nirvana, and planning to overthrow the government. Her bio said that all she was looking for was a strong man to take away her problems. Despite the disconnect between the different parts of her profile, Wanda had several hundred messages that she refused to open.

Insult was added to injury when the site would not allow her to make any changes without verifying her identity. Pietro had changed her security questions, too, and she could not crack them. She wished there was a chat option to contact customer service, but only a phone number was available. She dialed it and listened to the hold music, dreading the moment she would have to explain the situation. After fifteen minutes or more, a new dial tone sounded and the most beautiful voice she had ever heard greeted her on the other end. “Good evening, my name is Victor. How may I help you today?”

Wanda cringed. This would be even worse. “Uh, my brother hacked my account and I can’t fix it.”

“This happens surprisingly frequently. Do not worry.” Somehow, she felt soothed already. “May I have the name of the account?”

“Wanda Maximoff.”  

Wanda could practically hear him smiling through the phone. “At least your brother did not change your name to something I don’t feel comfortable repeating. That happens frequently as well.”

“I should be grateful for small mercies, I guess.”

“And am I correct in assuming that these were not your original security questions?” His voice was slightly choked.

“Yes,” she grumbled, wondering exactly what embarrassing answers Pietro had chosen.

“I must say your brother was thorough, but there is one more thing we can try. What is the phone number associated with your account?” She gave him her cellphone number. “Ah, your brother did not think of that. I am having the system send you an authentication code by text. Once you receive it, you can enter it on the log-in page. I will stay on the line until you gain access.” She entered the code, breathing a sigh of relief when she could edit her profile.

“I’m in. Thank you.”

“You are very welcome. Good luck with your brother.”

“Thanks. Have a good night.” Once Wanda had edited her page and security questions and picked a new password, she started planning her revenge.

***

Wanda was going to kill Nat.

Wanda had edited her account to keep Pietro out. She had not anticipated Nat accepting a drunken challenge from Pietro to hack her account a second time. Nat was the one who was most cheerleading for Wanda to date again, after all.

But Nat still locked Wanda out and merely shrugged when Wanda questioned her. No threat or cajoling made Nat divulge the new password she had chosen. Wanda was left to call customer service again. She was torn between hope and dread that the man with the golden voice would answer her call a second time.

“Good evening, how may I help you?”

Her hope won out. “Hi again, my friend locked me out of my account.”

“Miss Maximoff?”

“Um, yes. You remember me?”

“Yes, I have a condition called hyperthymesia, which allows me to remember most events in my life with clarity. I can recall our conversation perfectly.”

She thought of how it would be to remember every slight or every embarrassing moment or every bit of pain so clearly. She supposed there would be benefits, but she imagined it was not all it was cracked up to be. “I’m sorry. That must be painful.”

The man did not respond for a moment, and Wanda was about to apologize when he finally said, “Thank you. You are the first person who has ever understood. No one believes me when I tell them it is not a fun experience.”

“I imagine it’s a lot to keep track of. If all your past experiences are in your mind all the time.”

“Yes, it is difficult to focus on the present.”

“When did you realize you had this.”

“I was exactly five years and six months old. My care-givers thought something was terribly wrong with me, but the doctors insisted that my condition was difficult but not dangerous.” There was a pause on the other end before the man continued, “My apologies. I do not usually talk about myself that much.”

“No, no, I’m interested. Go on.” Wanda felt that listening to him read a grocery list would be entertaining enough.

He proceeded to tell her about his life. His early life in the foster care system in England. Finding his way to the United States. Working his way through college. Being desperate to find a job to extend his visa and stumbling onto the call center job. Wanda gathered that he desperately needed someone to vent to. When he reached the present day, he apologized again. “I did not realize that so much time had passed. May I hear about you?”

Wanda told him all about her days. She found herself telling him things that she had told no one else, with the safety of an anonymous person on the other end of a phone line. They continued until Wanda heard a vaguely threatening voice wherever Victor was. “I’m sorry, Wanda. I must go. Do you want the code to unlock your account?”

“Don’t bother. But since you remember my phone number, feel free to use it any time.”

“I will take that under advisement. Have a pleasant evening, Wanda.”

“You, too, Victor. I hope you’re not in too much trouble.”

***

Wanda was going to buy Nat and Pietro a present.

She still felt that she owed them vengeance, just for the principle of the thing, but she was willing to put it aside for now. She would buy them lots and lots of presents.

She tightened her arms around Victor, resting her head between his shoulder blades. One of his hands settled on top of hers. “Good morning.” His voice was hoarse and raspy; it made him sound even sexier than usual.

“Mmm.”

“Would you like to go out for breakfast?”

“Don’t wanna leave the bed.”

“I would make you something, but I could not help but notice when you gave me the-” his voice faltered, and he cleared his throat. “…the tour of your apartment last night that you don’t have anything in your refrigerator.

Wanda smirked against his skin. “You weren’t complaining last night.”

Victor turned in her arms, kissing her deeply for a moment. “Oh, I would not dream of complaining, but I for one am rather hungry.”

Wanda’s stomach growled loudly just as Victor finished speaking. “I guess I am, too.” She yawned and stretched luxuriously. “I’ll let you drag me outside.”

They dressed and walked down the stairs to the street below. As they walked toward a nearby café hand in hand, Victor said, “Oh, I almost forgot, I think you’ll like the profiles I created for Natasha and Pietro.”


End file.
